Gundam: Earth's Fall
by Aishiyurii
Summary: Based on the RPG. AU. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Genesis, part 1: The Governme...

Chapter 1: Genesis, part 1: The Government Meeting  
  
Players: Scott Hartford, Vane Hawke, Mia Atkins, Edward Trantin, Relena Peacecraft, Benjamin   
Redmann, Gustave Steiner, Julian Lockener, Trent Retting, Akira Goto, Leila Winner  
  
Scene: Government Council Room  
  
Note: I didn't write most of this, this is a compliation of all the RP sessions of Gundam:   
Earth's Fall, because I'm paranoid that ezboard will go under and all of my beautiful RP sessions  
will be no more. ;_; *sniffle* I don't even want to THINK about that....  
  
  
  
The scene is a large room, with benches and tables all in a circle, on varying levels. People in   
fancy dress suits are standing around, conversing and chatting. Two young men are sitting next   
to each other, one with tanned skin and rusty brown hair, wearing a brown suit; the other with   
dark hair in a black suit. The young man in the black suit is reclining back, his hands behind   
his head. The other one looks more nervous, somewhat uptight. Lowering his voice to a whisper,   
he asks his compainion a question.  
  
"Is Goto really going to be here?"   
  
  
"Supposed to be. He's the whole reason we're having the meeting." Vane notices how apprehensive   
his friend looks. "Calm down, Scott. What are you being so uptight about? This'll be just like   
all the other meetings, just with another leader," he said, making a motion with his hand at a   
girl across the room talking with some other people.   
  
  
"Just another leader!? He's a PSYCHOPATH!" He tries to calm himself after attracting some looks   
with his sudden outburst."And I'm not uptight, I actually care about what's going on, unlike   
you."  
  
  
Vane arches an eyebrow and gets out of his reclining position, coming eye to eye with Scott.   
"Hey, I care too, but right now you're sweating too much of the small stuff. So relax and try   
to look professional would you. Damn," he responds about to go back to his reclining position   
before he notices a figure on their way over. "...Cause there's someone coming now."   
  
  
Relena walks over to the two, smiling. "Hello Vane. Good to see you again." She extends her hand   
to him. "Who've you got with you today?"  
  
  
Scott's eyes widen. :Relena Peacecraft....I didn't know she was supposed to be here......: he   
thought to himself."Uh..."  
  
  
Vane gives Scott a pat on the back."This is Scott Hartford, he was promoted to Commander a few   
weeks ago ma'm." He looks at Scott then back to Relena and smiles. "Though he still seems a bit   
green to me."   
  
  
Relena laughs and shakes Scott's hand. "Nice to meet you Scott. I'm sure you'll get the hang of   
it soon enough." She sits next to Vane. "Akira Goto's supposed to be joining us today."  
  
  
Vane nods to himself, closing his eyes."I'm aware Miss Relena, hopefully this won't get too out   
of hand. But if it does, well, they're gonna have to deal with me.." He smirks and looks at   
Scott. "...and Commander Hartford."  
  
  
Scott gulps. "Who, me? Tangle with Oz?"  
  
  
Relena smiles at Scott, struggling with herself not to laugh. "I'm sure everything'll go   
smoothly, Scott."   
  
  
"I hope for the peoples sake your right Miss Relena." Vane looks once again, another arrive to   
the room. "Well look who's showed up.."   
  
  
Walking in with a commanding strut that only he could pull off, Benjamin Redmann ignores the   
looks from all the others in the room with him, having business to contuct, he felt he had no   
reason to socialize. He takes a seat across from the UEF officals at the table, opens his   
briefcase and begins taking out a few papers, reading them over one last time.  
  
  
"Benjamin Redmann....." Relena frowns a bit.   
  
  
Scott looks over at Benjamin, then at Vane. "Who's Benjamin Redmann? He's from OCD, right?"  
  
  
Vane has almost the same look as relena, but with a sort of amused quality to it as he responds   
to Scott. "Right. We don't think of him the same way as Goto, but as you can tell from his   
'persona' he's not easily trusted." He turns to Scott. "Don't worry man. Of course you're gonna   
meet people you don't trust, you're part of politics now." He says with a wide grin.  
  
  
A young woman walks towards the group, her hands folded in front of her. "Hello Vane, Relena."   
  
  
Relena looks up at her. "Mia! I didn't think you'd be able to make it. I thought they cancelled   
your shuttle?"   
  
  
"They did, that's why she went with me in mine." An older man walked up behind her, smiling.   
"Which is also why we're late."   
  
  
As soon as he notices Trantin, Vane shoots up from his seat and salutes. "Sir!" Kicks scott from   
under the table and motions to the UEF leader with his head.  
  
  
Scott stands up, and after almost tripping over his chair, salutes Trantin as well. "S-sir!"   
  
  
Edward smiles at the two commanders*. "As you were gentlemen." He walks around and sits down next  
to Mia's seat in the chair designated for the Leaders of the governments, with a podieum-like   
desk in front of him.  
  
  
"Goto's supposed to be here. Is he here yet?" Mia looks around.  
  
  
"No, not yet. It will be interesting to see what he is here to speak about," Edward answered as   
he shuffles through some papers in his briefcase, much the same as Redmann was doing.  
  
  
Leila walks in, accompanied by several men in uniforms, and takes her designated seat a few   
tables away from the UEF officials.   
  
  
"Well it seems all we're missing is Goto," Edward said, finishing up with his papers.  
  
  
"Not any more sir." Vane points to the doorway were Goto and his party are entering the room.  
"Speak of the Devil..."   
  
  
A man wearing a blue suit and blue tinted glasses walks in, carrying a briefcase and quietly   
exchanging words with a middle-aged man. In front of the main group, a pale man in a black suit   
with yellow trim and long white hair walks slowly toward his position in the room, enjoying a   
smoke as he went. His eyes were unseen from the public by the hat's brim. As if on cue, Akira   
Goto walks into the room. Nodding and saying short responses to what Trent is saying, he keeps   
his eyes to scanning the room. He was watching the others in the room, as if to measure them up.  
All 3 of the men and the rest of their group sit at the table and wait for discussions to begin.  
  
  
Scott frowns at the group, muttering under his breath. "Oz scum...."   
  
  
An elderly offical opens disscussions, after awhile, it's Goto who speaks first. "As you all have  
heard from RUMORS, you're assuming I am contructing Mobile Suits for a secret attack of some   
sort. This is entirely false, and you're fools to believe we would after the Eve war!"   
  
  
"Thats tripe Goto! We've had informers in our department who have sightings of unidentifiable   
mobile suits being tested in your district."   
  
  
"Those are Space Pirates, Redmann. We've been hunting them, same as you. If you weren't so bias   
against me, you'd look at the obvious before accusations are made! I haven't seen the Colonial   
Defense working toward their capture, as well as Earth."   
  
  
Leila leans in closer to her microphone. "But considering Oz's past actions, I believe the   
accusations are perfectly reasonable. Mobile suits have been seen testing, and you can't say that  
space pirates are perfecting their propulsion systems at your facilities. That's just not true."  
  
  
"Miss Winner, those were not tests, those propulsion units were stolen from the facility from   
Space Pirates that were posing as mechanics there. They were captured before escaping, thus a   
report was not needed, it was MY business after all. And as for OZs past actions, that should   
have no baring on what we are doing now, we are run under a new administration."   
  
  
A young man with sitting at the OCD table with blonde hair fixed his eyes on Goto. "If zat is so,  
zen vhy do you not have your mechanic's show zeir ID cards before entering the facilities? All   
vorkers should be assigned their own ID number, vhy did that not cause alarm when zeir appearance  
did not match zat of zeir cards, hmm? Can you explain zat, Mr. Goto?"  
  
  
  
Akira rolled his eyes at Gustave. "These Pirates are not idiots with guns, they are capable of   
going the distance to achieve their goals, thus making false IDs able to impersonate our staff.  
Our security has tightened sufficiantly since this theft and will not happen again." He looks   
over to his own officals for a moment and then, as if glaring, stares at his fellow gov leaders.  
"Is there any more questioning of my motives, or would you like to look at your own problems and   
try to accuse you of starting them?"  
  
  
Scott watches as Gustave shifts uncomfortably in his seat, waiting for someone to speak up.   
  
  
Trent adjusts his sunglasses, looking over some notes and whispering to Julian.   
  
  
Julian, who happens to be basically ignoring Trent, pulls a pack of cigarettes out his pocket.   
Lighting one, he inhales the smoke, slowly breathing it out as he motions for Trent to shut up.   
  
  
Goto pauses, then says, "Now if you're all done tearing apart my organization, I'd say this   
meeting is over." Goto steps down from the podium, before anyone can object. He exchanges a few   
hushed words with Trent, and they walk out together, Julian still sitting in his spot.   
  
  
"Well that was quick," Vane remarked.  
  
  
"I'd say we made about, zero progress," Scott said sarcastically. "Everyone knows he's lying...."  
Scott glares at Julian. "Isn't there a no smoking rule for here.....?"   
  
  
"He can't leave yet, I don't buy his story." Relena stands up quickly, making her way past the   
people and out the door.   
  
  
"No one does Miss Relena, but-" Scott turns to where Relena was sitting.  
  
?  
  
"W-wait, Ms. Relena!" Scott stands up. "Should I go after her?"  
  
  
Edward shakes his head. "She won't listen. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Edward leans over and   
whispers something into Mia's ear. Mia nods and starts writing something down on some paper.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do however, own slected characters from this story, all   
the other characters are owned by the members of the RPG who made them up so don't take them or  
I'll kick your ass. :-P 


	2. Chapter 1: Genesis, part 2: Introduction...

Chapter 1: Genesis, part 2: Introductions  
  
Players: Dirk Zere, Chika Kurokawa, Raina Blake  
  
Scene: The Cafe  
  
  
Note: Blah, again, I didn't do this alone. Raina-chan and Dirk did this part with me. YAY!  
Visit the RPG at   
  
http://pub83.ezboard.com/bgundamearthsfall   
  
and the website at   
  
http://geocities.com/gundam_earths_fall/  
  
  
  
A tall man walks in wearing dark green cargo pants and a black tee. He walks over and sits at a   
table in the corner of the light-filled cafe. A waitress comes over and ask for what he'd like.   
"Tea will be fine, thanks. " He seems to be thinknig about something, but more than anything he's  
bored.*   
  
  
Chika looks up at the guy who just walked in, waving to him.   
  
  
The man waves back, "Hello, your name is..?"   
  
  
"Chika. Kurokawa......" She walks over to where he's sitting. "Haven't seen you around here   
before..."   
  
  
"Name's Dirk Zere. Yeah, I'm usually at the bar, but i wanted some Tea, and a nice place to   
think, so here I am. Although I got bored thinking to me self, what are you doing?"   
  
  
"I come here when I'm off duty. To relax, read a book........ Not too many people show up in   
here though.....probably lack of alchoholic drinks," Chika answered.  
  
  
"Most likely, but like I said I was in the mood for tea, and it's pretty good here," Dirk   
answered, as he takes a sip from his cup "So are you reading now or?"   
  
  
Chika shook her head. "Nope, I left my book at home today....." She looks at his clothes.  
".........are you an MS pilot, by any chance?"   
  
  
"As a matter of fact I am. You are too, I take it?" He sips tea again. "Oh where are my manners,  
please sit down, care for a drink?" He motions waitress over with his hand.  
  
  
Chika sits down across from him. "Tea's fine. And yes I am. I'm with the UEF. What about you?"   
  
  
Raina walks in, clad in a cream colored dress and gold chains wrapped around every limp. She   
groans something about wanting a mudslide but the damn diet. Blinks her green eyes as she notices  
Dirk "Hey!' she says, walking over.  
  
  
Dirk's eyes light up when he sees her. "Hey Raina!" He gets up and walks over, but turns his   
head back at Chika. "Excuse me for a moment, if you will."   
  
  
She shakes her head, taking Dirk's hand and leading him back to the table "I didn't mean to   
interupt anything..." She glances at the other person and smiles, holding out a hand "Raina   
Blake, Loner, you are?"  
  
  
Chika shakes her hand. "Chika Kurokawa, UEF. S'nice to meet you, Raina."   
  
  
She nods, taking a seat "Like wise." She said, as she waves to the waitress "Tea please." The   
waitress nods and walks off. Raina turns back to Chika "So how's it going?"   
  
"S'going good, I'm surprised to see someone else besides me here, and there's you and Dirk in   
one day!" She smiles.   
  
  
She glowers for a moment "Usually he and I are at the bar but...I'm on a diet and training for my  
next duel..."   
  
Chika wrinkles her nose. "Diet? You? You don't need a diet....people who are like, 170 pounds   
need a diet."   
  
  
Raina laughs. "That's true, but I need to get back in shape, got some chub going on around the   
hips.." The waitress brings her drink. "Arigato.." She takes a sip. "So what you going here, why   
don't you ever come around the bar?"   
  
  
"I've had to do some training manuevers recently, so I haven't been able to go out later on...I   
might stop by tomorrow though." Chika sips her tea.   
  
  
Raina nods, grinning. "Maybe you can play me at darts later.."   
  
  
Chika smiles back. "Maybe!" She looks at her watch. "Oh, I got to get going. It was nice talking  
to you, Raina. See ya tomorrow," she said, leaving.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do however, own slected characters from this story, all   
the other characters are owned by the members of the RPG who made them up so don't take them or  
I'll kick your ass. :-P 


	3. Chapter 1: Genesis, part 3: Battle Over ...

Chapter 1: Genesis, part 3: Battle Above Manhattan, Raina Blake VS. Auriel Dark  
  
Players: Auriel Dark, Raina Blake  
  
Scene: The George Washington Bridge in Manhattan  
  
Note: This is the infamous first duel of the RPG, fitting that it's such a kick-off to the RPG,   
ne? ^_^ I like this duel very much myself, all the explosions and such. Poor Auriel, after this  
duel, he gets no end of grief. XD  
Visit the RPG at   
  
http://pub83.ezboard.com/bgundamearthsfall   
  
and the website at   
  
http://geocities.com/gundam_earths_fall/  
  
  
  
  
  
The black and gold frame of Auriel's Taurus paint job is seen flailing across the sky as the   
suit travels in mobile armour mode. Rain pelts the hull as the Taurus travels across Manhattan   
Island, now passing almost completely over it. His proximity sensor detects another suit.  
"Trouble..."  
  
  
Raina yawns, lazed in the cockpit of her new UEF's Elemental. She had just spend an hour painting  
over the logos and what not. "Lazy asses at the pard, give me a present and they can't even do   
all the work..." She grumbles, swurling the liquid in her Vanilla Coke bottle around. She had   
parked the mobile suit underneath the highway bridge leading into the busy city of Manhattan.   
Cars roars overhead but she paid no heed. Suddenly, an alarm on the sensor beeps. "Oh? What's   
this?" Sitting up, she checks the monitor. Another suit. Cursing under her breath, she adjust   
herself in the pit, throwing the now empty bottle to the ground before closing the hatch.   
The suit leads down and stands, walking into the open, watching the raining sky for the other   
suit.   
  
  
Auriel transforms into normal mode, sliding to a stop. He scans the suit. "Looks like an   
Elemental, but no logos..." He hails the pilot. "This is Sergeant Auriel Dark of OZ. Confirm   
yourself."   
  
  
Raina rolls her neon green eyes. "Figures, a gov't bum..." she mutters, looking over the suit   
"From Oz...great..." She hears the orders, glowering slightly. "Raina Blake, what's it to ya?"   
Her Elemental takes out a sabre but doesn't activate it yet, keeping it ready just in case.   
  
  
He looks upon the sabre drawn, pulling out a beam cannon in his right hand and the rifle in his   
left. :Raina Blake...no, that's Lost Soul's ally!! This means trouble...: he thought. "What are   
you doing in the Hudson River?"   
  
  
She narrows her eyes, pulling the bazooka out in her left. "Well its none of you damn business   
anyway but I was working before you came around..." she spat out, getting irriated.   
  
  
The rifle glows, making the falling raindrops around it glow with it. "I make it my business, so   
don't you dare take that tone with me, Blake. I have no time to deal with cocky loners,   
especially if you associate with butchers such as DX."   
  
  
She slowly grins and begins to laughs. "Oh, a bleeding heart! 'Don't kill anyone, its so bad!'"   
She laughs harder. Still chuckling she presses a button, the beam sabre flaring to life. Tapping   
a few more, the bazooka begins charging. "You know, it people liek you that make me hate the   
government, that make me sick, you want to make everything good, but won't sacrifice to make it   
work..." laughs again. "It pitiful really...And by the way, I'm not cocky, I just see reality."   
  
  
"If you saw reality, you wouldn't be stupid enough to challenge me." Auriel slowly strafes   
sideways so that the bridge wouldn't suffer with his attack. Then, taking careful aim at his   
opponent, he lets rip with a large beam cannon blast. Waiting for his opponent to pop up, he aims  
with the rifle in his hand, looking for the ex-Lycanthrope.   
  
  
Dogdes the beam blast, winding between the bridge support. She growls slightly, muttering a   
curse. The suit bends down, hopefully Dark had not spotted her yet. She raises the bazooka. Raina  
aims carefully to where the cockpit should be and fires.   
  
  
Auriel looks around, switching to nightvision display and zooming in, since it was rather late   
in the evening. Scanning over the area, he sees the suit hiding, only to find the bazooka raised.  
The alarms bleep frantically. She was aiming for the pit. As the shell flies, he releases a   
single shot with the rifle, blowing up the shell. He fires another shot at the frame with great   
care to get her out of the bridge.  
  
  
She turns to move, but her suit doesn't make it in time, the beam skimming the shoulder of the   
left arm. The metal melts slightly, a few wires inside crackling. an alarm goes off wildly. "Yea  
yea! I know! Now shut up!" She shouts at the beeping, pushing buttons to turn it off. She narrows  
her eyes at the Oz suit, Raina growling slightly "Screw this far range crap..." The beam sabre   
raised, she charges the other suit.   
  
  
Watching her move away from the bridge, Auriel jets down the river, away from the bridge, for he   
couldn't risk civilian casualties. Turning round, he lets loose a rapid attack of beam rifle   
fire, finishing with a beam cannon blast. "Ah, so you've quit hiding like a coward. Good. Let's   
see how you fare now."  
  
  
She dodges most of the attacks, pausing just a few yards from the bridge. She lowers the   
beamsabre for a moment, glancing at him as he jets away. A grin develops on her face.   
"Yea yea..." she mutters, turning her back to him, she raises the bakooza toward the bridge and   
fires a few rounds. The bridge explodes, cars burst into flames.  
  
  
Auriel's eyes widen in great shock. Watching the bridge go, he screams at his opponent. "What the  
hell are you doing!?! That's the @#%$ George Washington bridge you idiot!!"  
  
  
She smirks. "My partner isn't the only butcher. No, come back this way, I ain't fighting you down  
there." She pauses to aim at another section of the highway. "Or I can explode these little   
people to hell too..."   
  
  
"You're forcing me to fight in the middle of a heavily populated state?" Auriel takes a deep   
breath. "If you pull that trigger, you will guarauntee yourself a long, painful death. My OZ   
comrades will ensure that, should I fail, which I won't. You're not just terrorists, you're   
insane murderers." Auriel fires again with the cannon. Heat warnings plaster his display.   
  
  
Raina smirks. "Suit yourself, bitch..." Strading left, she fires again at the highway. It burst   
into flames, metal and car pieces fly in all directions. The suit spins slightly, the hand   
dropping the bazooka and drawing two beam pistols. She raises them, aims, and fires.   
  
  
Auriel loses his trademark composure. "Raina NO!!! This is crazy!!" Auriel lets loose yet   
another large blast with the beam cannon, stopping the shell and preventing it from killing any   
survivors. The beam cannon glows bright red with heat, and in a desperate dash, Auriel blasts   
into the river and dips the cannon in. Steam billows out of the river, and the now normal cannon   
is raised out. As she drops the bazooka, Auriel fires at it with the rifle, preventing her from   
using it again, should she decide to use it again. Watching the shattered pieces fall into the   
river, Auriel drops the beam cannon, aiming carefully with both hands, strafing in all directions  
before dashing forth and firing 5 shots at her. Some of the beam gun fire slices into his legs   
and arms, rocking the cockpit about and damaging electricals. "Why are you slaughtering   
innocents?!"  
  
  
She frowns at the fried bazooka "Darn..." she glances at Auriel, all his shots were off, skimming  
across the left side. She slowly smiles. "Well...You pissed me off..."  
  
  
Auriel is literally shattering his suit's microphone as he shouts at his opponent."DO YOU   
SERIOUSLY THINK THAT THAT CAN JUSTIFY THE KILLING OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!?" Realising that he's   
losing his temper and that his suit aiming's off, he presses a few buttons, recalibrating his   
aim. It would take a bit of time. "This ends now. No more." He raises the rifle into the air. He   
had a plan. "You wanna take anyone's life? You take mine."   
  
  
She stares at him for a brief moment. 'He's up to something...' she considers. The suit's feet   
slowly shift to face him, the pistols aimed at the sky. "What fun is that?" She asks dryly.   
"You're just one life, but there's a hella lot more in this city..." She points her left pistol   
at a nearby building "I could just knock down a few of these..."   
  
  
:Time to change strategies....: "When I first signed up as a soldier, I swore to guard and serve   
with my life. I've failed."  
  
  
Raina shrugs. "And why should I care?" Her thumb hovers over the trigger button.  
  
  
The panel bleeps. Calibration finished. :That's it!!!: Auriel quickly points the rifle at the   
arm holding the gun and fires quickly. "I failed, but I didn't say I was finished. Thanks for   
giving me the time to recalibrate my arms."   
  
  
Eyes widen as the blast hits the arm, gun dropped. Growls at she aims the other gun at him and   
fires over and over, aiming for the cockpit area. Heat radar beeps franticly on the screen. But   
she doesn't pay attention, the gun beginning to glow red.   
  
  
:Hah, that's got her worked up...: Auriel goes in a complete loop up and down, picking up the   
beam cannon. Instead of firing it, he shields the beamgun shots, holding it at an angle to   
deflect the blows. The beam cannon can't stand the pressure for long, and it snaps. A single   
shot hits part of the cockpit, not destroying it but denting the door, making a small gap. Auriel  
grins, pushing the knife further into the psychological gap and pointing the beam rifle at her   
with a single hand. "Bet you feel real stupid now, don't you? One thing you need to learn is that  
when the ball's in your possession, you score. You don't get sidelined by distractions. Hell, I   
practically offered myself into your hands..."   
  
  
She growls again and stops shooting. The beam gun falls from her hand into the river. The water   
boils on contact, steaming. "Yea well, whatever..." she mutters, drawing a beam sabre and   
lighting it.  
  
  
"Whatever?" Auriel delays firing, still pointing the rifle. "You've got talent, Raina. I'm not   
too proud to admit that. What you lack is skill, and most importantly, self control. You've   
killed countless bystanders to try to get to me. You've let your enemy get away from your   
clutches when he offered himself to you. You've let your emotions dominate your actions." His   
grip tightens on the trigger, aiming for her wrist. "You've got a lot to learn." He fires once.   
  
  
Jerks her hand out of the way just in time. She shakes her head, smiling. "Yes, that is my   
downfall. But at least no one runs my like, I live the way I want to. By my emotions or not."   
She raises the beam sabre "And I'm not going to let some government bum tell me to do otherwise!"  
She charges forward, swinging the sabre at him.   
  
  
Seeing the move coming from a mile off, Auriel simply pirouettes out of the way, continuing the   
spinning momentum into a thrust kick intented to knock her off course. Hoping it worked, he spins  
and fires three shots at her. He stops. Raising his weapon, the E-cap ejects out of its place,   
spinning and falling into the river. Auriel plugs a fresh one in. "You tell me that we're so   
desperate to make everything better, but we're not willing to sacrifice anything. Soldiers put   
their lives on the line every day. Every sortie, every entry made into the battle theatre, they   
don't know if they'll come back alive or even in one piece." Auriel takes aim at her. "Saying   
such things is an INSULT!" He boosts forward, but then immediately reverses, firing thrice more.  
  
  
The kick knocks into her left side, causing her to lose balance. One of the shots blasting   
through her left shoulder. Growling, she glares at the other suit "Its meant to be an INSULT,   
@#%$!" Raising the sabre she spins and swings at him again, taking another shot to the right leg.  
  
  
Through lack of concentration, Auriel doesn't dodge correctly, and so the blade cuts through   
part of his leg, almost taking it off completely. In anger, he aims a hard punch at the head of   
his opponent, whilst at the same time placing the rifle away. He continues with two more hard   
shots to the chest, finishing up with a large kick, using his good leg. He moves backwards.  
"Useless..."   
  
  
The punches make huge dents, rocking and jerking the suit. She tries to straighten quickly,   
regaining her balance. Growls again, losing any bit of self control she had left. Raising the   
blade above her head, "DIE!" Screams as she brings in down in a stabbing motion, digging the beam  
sabre into the head.   
  
  
Auriel reaches for the elbow, holding down the arm and preventing the sabre from destroying him.   
The saber starts cutting into the pointed head of the Taurus.   
  
  
A foot raises up, aiming for the area just below the cockpit. She smiles as she watches the   
sabre dig into the metal ,wires frizzling "I think this is over now..." She Kicks off hard,   
ripping the blade down the front in a vertical line from the head to the left leg.   
  
  
Auriel is violently thrown backwards, further crumpling the cockpit door. keeping his   
concentration, he rushes to the side, and quarter the head is torn away violently, affecting   
vision. Grabbing his opponent's arm, he delivers a thrust kick to the torso.   
  
  
She is thrown back, the cockpit hatch bending inward, sound of metal crunching. but as she   
falls, she swings at the good leg. The beam slices through a good half of it. The suit crashed   
into the ground. Raina groans as she shakes her head, climbing her feet.   
  
  
Auriel isnt able to see the slash clearly enough to dodge, and so the blade takes out half of the  
leg. As she lands on the floor, he boosts downwards, stomping his oppponent with both feet after  
drawing his rifle.   
  
  
She screams out something as she grabs his feet and throws him off, rolling onto her feet. She   
blinks down at the water when she notices nothing metallic. Raina Smirks, its her pistol. She   
sweeps down, raises it and fires at him a few times.   
  
  
Auriel lands heavily on the floor. He aims at Raina, firing at her as she fires at him. Her shots  
smash into the left side of his torso, completely removing his left arm's movement. He boosts   
upwards, continuing his firing. "It's too dangerous to fight here."   
  
  
She smirks, strafing out of the way. Firing at the head, she aims to remove it, destoy the   
vision. "Still worried about your little innocents?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm just sooo worried bout my little innocents..."  
  
Pirouetting out of the way and towards her, he thrust kicks her in the side, swiping her once   
more with the rifle. "...be realistic. It's stupid to fight here. You've killed enough people   
here already, and for what reason? To annoy me? To intimidate me? You're a bigger fool than I   
thought."   
  
  
She laughs. "You know what's funny...It did get to you...So who's the fool? I'm not contradicting  
myself am I?" Raising the gun to his head as she dodges most of the kick, the foot skimming her   
side. She fires at point blank range.   
  
  
Auriel's hand reaches out, grabbing the hand and pulling it up, so that the fire blazes out of   
his sights. "I guess it did. And did it affect my performance? Not likely. I don't let my   
emotions affect my piloting skills. Now, accept your punishment and hold still." He twists the   
hand as violently as possible, trying to break it off or damage it.   
  
  
She growls, trying to jerk away, but she can't budge it. The hand sparks, crunching. Her other   
hand reachs for the other beam sabre, lighting it. "Omae o korosu..." SHe mutters, stabbing into  
the torso.  
  
  
Auriel sees the sabre light up, and instictively pulls her hand down to catch the sabre.   
  
  
She growls at the power struggle, both their hands taken. "Why won't you just DIE!?!" She   
screams, bringing her knee up into the abdomnal area hard.  
  
  
The armour on the front dents and buckles, and Auriel can now be seen inside his suit. "You think  
you managed to get this far against me because you wanted to? I don't think so..." Laughing, he   
thrusts forwards at full speed, trying to push her into the bottom supports of the bridge.   
  
  
Growls, turning on her own thrusters, the power struggling continues. "Keep talking..." She   
mutters, grinding her knee into it harder.  
  
  
The knee sparks and grinds against the cockpit. He sees warnings, but takes no notice.   
"Disgraceful..." He raises his legs, so that the knee slips free. He angles his thrusters down   
to push her into the river.   
  
  
Jerks him off and too the side. She still lands into the water but without his weight on top of   
that. "Oh right, like your any better!" She yells, climbing to her feet. The hand with the pistol  
sparks, so she switches to the good and and fires at him.   
  
  
Auriel reaches for his rifle, but the hand struggles to pick it up. No amount of calibration   
could fix that. Dodging some of the gunshots, and aiming as best he could, he fires at the hand,  
aiming to completely take it off altogether. "Yeah. That's why I'm an OZ Sergeant, and you're a   
street punk."   
  
  
She jerks her hand away just in time, the shot skimming the hand. She fires again, taking at shot  
at the head and then the cockpit. "Ever hear of scarcasm, pal?"   
  
  
"Jeez, ain'tcha ever heard of just shuttin your GODDAMN MOUTH!? QUIET ALREADY!!" Auriel   
transforms into MA mode, boosting forwards and avoiding the shots. One catches his foot, taking   
it off. He jets upwards, curling down with a hail of beam rifle fire.  
  
  
She thrust backward, avoiding most of the attacks. One however, strikes her bad knee. She pulls   
the other pistol, raising both and letting loose a load of shots. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"  
  
  
Auriel smirks at his opponent's increasing temper. "And whilst you're at it, learn how to pilot  
a mobile suit. You're lousy." The gunshots from the first damaged hand fail to strike him. Auriel  
makes a long loop, evading the fire from the other hand, then charging straight at her. Hitting   
the beam rifle's trigger, another hail of gunfire spirals towards her, whilst the other beamgun's  
fire tears into his head, taking his nightvision display out altogether. He aims for his   
opponent, charging at full speed. "Let's shee you dodge this..."   
  
  
Growls, a few of the shot crashing into her, but she takes no heed. "Keep talking and I'll go for  
more of your precious humans..." She waits for the right moment as he charges forward. When he's   
close even she spins, raising her foot and kicking at the rifle.  
  
  
The gun (and therefore the whole body) shifts way off course. A large dent is visible in the   
rifle, but not enough to adversely affect functioning. He aims at her carefully. "Then kill them.  
Remember, you're the one badly damaged and badly needing a repair bay, far more than me. Killing   
them isn't going to kill me." He waits for the right moment to counter-attack...   
  
  
She smirks, "Maybe not." She aims and throws a punch directly at the damaged head.   
  
  
The fist goes straight through the panel, shattering the display. At the same time, Auriel had   
stuck his rifle into her head and pulled the trigger. The suit falls...   
  
  
She crashes into the river, all visions gone. Hits a button and the hatch opens. She climbs out   
of the suit, clad in a green tank top and jeans, her tattoo showing. On her arms is dried paint.  
"Come out and fight Auriel!"   
  
  
The cockpit opens up. Slowly, Auriel climbs out. Unusually, he is wearing a suit with a black   
shirt and tie. His coat blows around in the wind and rain. Taking his lightly tinted shades off,  
he looks upon his opponent. :Just like a cat...: he thought.  
  
  
She stalks in long strodes closer. Her neon green eyes looking at him, hatred in her eyes, the   
pupils seemed to have narrowed into slits. "Say something, you seem to have alot to say..."   
  
  
Auriel's silver eyes narrow. :Damn, that's weird, she really is like some kind of cat...:  
"You take another step in my direction and I swear you'll regret it."   
  
  
She rolls her eyes, her hand fingering the hilt of the dagger in her back pocket "More idle   
threats?"   
  
  
Auriel sees her hand move. He knows she has a weapon. "Note this. I don't make idle threats."   
  
  
Her black and amber hair grows slick with the rain, clothes becoming soaked. "Right right..."  
  
  
"Yeah, right. And if you're quite finished, I'm gonna get a ride home."  
  
Auriel turns round, pulling a mobile phone out of his pocket. He slowly dials a number, waiting   
for her to attack him.   
  
  
She growls, drawing the dagger and flings it. It stabs right into the phone.  
  
  
Auriel's phone crackles before going dead. Not at all amused, Auriel drops the phone, and it   
falls into the cockpit. He turns around, inspecting a small, freshly made cut on his index   
finger. He leaves his sword sheathed. "So now you're trying to prevent me from leaving? Just get  
outta my face, Blake. I have no time to deal with you."   
  
  
She has another dagger in her back pocket but she doesn't go for it yet. "Heap big Oz man trying   
to run away?"  
  
  
Auriel starts to lose his temper. He pulls his USP pistol out and aims it at her head. "I'm   
warning you now. I could possibly face disciplinary action for not taking care of you properly.  
Don't give me that chance."  
  
  
She draws the other dagger, flinging it at the gun, it plunges straight into the barrel. "Laser  
edged blades, always good for something..."   
  
  
Auriel drops the pistol. "Yeah, they are." Auriel draws the wakizashi (short sword, shorter than  
katana) bound to his side. "Last chance to leave."   
  
  
She raises her balled fist to gaurd her face, her feet in fighting stance "I aint leaving..."   
  
  
"What a shame, maybe you could've left alive..." Auriel dives towards her, his coat flapping   
behind him. His foot flies towards her face.   
  
  
She ducks, sweeping his legs out with her left leg.  
  
  
As Auriel lands, he catches her sweeping leg, twisting laterally and tackling her to the floor.   
"This is your very last chance Blake, leave alive or leave in a bodybag..."   
  
  
She ground, laying against the suit with him on top. She slowly reaches her her last dagger, she   
draws it carefully, he still doesn't notice. "If I die, I'm taking you with me..." She stabs at   
his side.  
  
  
Auriel dashes off her momentarily, the dagger scoring a rather nasty cut but nothing that   
threatening. He inspects the wound. "Bitch..."   
  
  
She smirks, rolling onto her back and climbing to her feet, the dagger poised and ready.  
"Bakaku..."   
  
  
"Don't think you can insult me in my own language... gaishou..." Auriel slides the sword back   
into the sheath, ignoring the wound. Taking the coat off, he throws it into his cockpit, then   
tosses the blade there as well. He didn't need his sword to beat her... "Why are you so   
desperate to kill me?"   
  
  
She smirks "Kenka uten noka?" She strafes slowly left, watching him "Or try this, just Kuchi ni   
chakku..." She pauses when she sees a helicoptor fly over head, a camera man leaning out the   
side. "@#%$..." She mutters. Glancing back at Auriel, Raina glowered "I'd hate to run, but   
obviously I've made this fight a little too public, I hope you have fun explaining to the guys   
above how I got away..." Smirks, flinging the blade at him. She runs and dives off the suit,   
making no splash, no bubbles, just escaping with out trace.   
  
  
Auriel leans back and catches the blade with a single hand. He runs over to the suit's edge, only  
seeing a dark silhouette under the surface of the water. He drops the blade. Pulling a   
handkerchief out and folding it up, he pads the cut on the side of his abdomen with it. Turning   
around, he looks at the bridge, what remained of it. As the survivors are pulled from the   
wreckage, he narrows his eyes. :This isn't over, Blake...: Straightening his tie, he turns   
around, facing the OZ officials now approaching...   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do however, own slected characters from this story, all   
the other characters are owned by the members of the RPG who made them up so don't take them or  
I'll kick your ass. :-P 


End file.
